A Slip, a Trip, and a Bath
by skyequill
Summary: Ginny, so far, is having a terrible morning. She has fallen, been attacked by a cat, and been drenched in water. Can anything make this morning right?


A Slip, a Trip, and a Bath

A/n: Well, I got bored one day...okay, it was journal time at girl's camp and I got extremely distracted. This is what came out. I hope you like it. Please review.

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Harry Potter. You know I don't own Harry Potter. Let's continue, please.

A Slip, a Trip, and a Bath

The sun wasn't up yet. Ginny had once resolved that if the sun wasn't up, she certainly didn't have to be. Today was an exception; Ginny desperately wanted a bath. She wasn't really dirty, but she had been stressed out so much lately because of her O.W.Ls that a bath sounded extremely God-like.

Ginny cracked open an eye, glancing at the clock on her night table. Almost seven. She needed to be to the Great Hall at eight, so she had better get going if she wanted long enough in the bath to relax.

A yawn made Ginny's mouth widen as she rolled over to get out of bed. Unfortunately for her, there was no more room to roll. With a loud shriek, Ginny fell face first onto the cold flagstone floor of her dorm. Ginny's head collided with the stone and the rest of her body flipped over the bed onto the floor, knocking the breath out of her lungs.

Ginny gasped for breath, pain erupting all over her body, especially in her head, as she lay sprawled on the floor. She hurt too much to move at the moment. Just then, a large ball of white fur leapt at her head, hissing and clawing madly.

"Agh!" Parsley's claws dug into her scalp, increasing the pain Ginny felt. As gently as possible (she didn't want to have to face the wrath of Liz if Parsley was harmed), Ginny wrenched Parsley from her head and tossed the kitten onto Liz's bed. Liz mumbled something and rolled back over. Parsley glared at Ginny before curling up beside her owner.

"Stupid, bloody cat," Ginny grumbled, stumbling towards her dresser for her clothes. Suddenly, her foot caught on the sheets from her bed, sending her tumbling into her dresser. A glass of water that had yet to be consumed teetered, fell, and gushed water onto the top of Ginny's head like a waterfall.

Water dripped from Ginny's hair and into her brown eyes. Ginny felt like crying. All she wanted was a nice, warm bath! Was that too much to ask? Feeling that Fate was against her that morning, Ginny grabbed her clothes and headed downstairs, out the portrait hole, and made her way to the Prefect's Bath.

To the dismay of Fred and George, Ginny had been made Prefect in her fifth year. She had kept the position in sixth. Ron was still a prefect, as Hermione and Harry were Head Boy and Girl. A smile came to Ginny's lips at the way things had played out these past few years. Of course, Hermione and Ron had finally gotten together. Since then, Harry and she had become good friends. Harry confided in her and she in him. Things had been quite wonderful, with the exception of the war, and now this terrible morning.

Ginny had reached the Prefect's Bath. She mumbled the password (Merlin the Wise) and walked in. The door shut behind a frozen Ginny.

Standing not five feet away was Harry. Ginny couldn't help it as her eyes widened; Harry had no shirt on. He was lean, though quite muscular. _Agh! Bad thoughts! I don't like him that way anymore!_ But even as she thought it, Ginny knew it wasn't true.

Luckily, Harry couldn't see Ginny. Not that he could see much at the moment, as his eyes were closed and his glasses lay on the rim of the sink. He was sluggishly brushing his teeth at a sink, his head nodding every second or so.

Ginny quickly began to make her way to the Girl's Baths, though she couldn't wrench her eyes from Harry. She ran smack into the door. Harry's eyes snapped open and his head shot up. Ginny gulped and quickly ducked into the Girl's Baths, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Letting out a sigh, Ginny dropped her clothes to the floor. Ginny felt she needed a breather. She shut her eyes and went to sit down in a chair. Instead of sitting in the cushioned seat, she stumbled, fell to her butt, slipped, and, with a scream, rolled straight into the large pool of water-fully dressed.

Harry had thought he heard someone come in, but he must have been mistaken. He went back to brushing his teeth, slowly and tiredly. Suddenly, he heard a scream and a loud splash coming from the Girl's side.

He nearly choked, but thrust his glasses onto his nose and ran through the door that led to the Girl's Baths. He skidded to a halt in front of the tub, the sight before him extremely hilarious, though he didn't dare laugh.

Ginny Weasley looked very angry. She was coughing, splashing, and fully dressed inside a tub full of warm water. Suddenly, Ginny opened her eyes, spotted Harry, and went bright red, whether from embarrassment or anger Harry couldn't tell.

"Erm, do you need some help?" Harry asked, holding out his hand. Ginny complied and with Harry's help, clambered out of the water.

"Tha-," Just then, Ginny's stocking feet slipped on the tile. She gasped and grabbed Harry for support. Harry, unsuspecting, teetered. Both tipped and fell into the pool, arms wrapped around each other.

Both surfaced, gasped for breath. Harry glanced at Ginny, who looked near tears. Everything that had happened suddenly hit Harry. He began to laugh, softly at first, then loudly, tears coming to his eyes at the humor of it all.

"_What_ are you laughing at!" Ginny demanded, looking angry again. Harry couldn't help but think of how cute Ginny was when she was mad.

"I'm," fit of laughter," Sorry!" Another fit of laughter. "I'll try to make it up," fit of laughing," to you!"

"How?" Ginny frowned. Harry stopped laughing, realized he really didn't know how. Neither realized that they were still hanging onto each other. Suddenly, Harry got an idea. He took a deep breath, ready to put everything on the line if this didn't work.

"I know how," he said mischievously.

"I know how," Harry said with a sly grin. Ginny felt confused. Harry's arms were still around her waist, hers holding his shoulders. Just then, Harry leant down, his lips brushing hers. Ginny's eyes shut automatically as fireworks erupted everywhere. Harry hesitantly deepened the kiss and Ginny let him. Nothing had felt so wonderful as sitting in a pool of hot water, kissing the boy of her dreams in her whole life. Nothing.

"That take care of it?" Harry asked, breaking the kiss. Ginny nodded, grinning. Harry leaned down and kissed her again.

_I guess this wasn't such a bad morning after all_, Ginny though, smiling through their kiss.

Well, there ya go. Now all you have to do is click the little button at the bottom and review! See you later! There are more stories to come.


End file.
